


Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn Janeway #1

by KatLoveFanFic



Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Depression, Guilt, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic
Summary: Kathryn Janeway’s first six-word memoir
Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn Janeway #1

Kathryn’s Six-Word Memoir:

”She was so hard on herself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode Night.


End file.
